Os Simpsons: Paródias de filmes e séries
Os Simpsons tem a fama de sempre fazer referências á filmes, série, livros, fatos importantes, entre várias coisas. Ao todo nas 5 primeiras temporas, Os Simpsons parodiaram cerca de 125 filmes e série diferentes. Entre os filmes mais parodiados destacam-se "Cidadão Kane", "O Poderoso Chefão" e "O Iluminado". Entre os diretores destacam-se Alfred Hitchcock, Stanley Kubrick, Martin Scorsese entre outros. Primeira Temporada Bart, o general Ver artigo principal: Bart, o general Filme parodiado: Nascido para Matar (1987), de Stanley Kubrick O episódio todo é uma paródia do filme "Patton" Arquivo:Simpsons_27.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_28.jpg A cena em que as crianças estão treinando no playground com o sol de fundo é uma paródia do filme "Nascido Para Matar", de Stanley Kubrick Arquivo:Simpsons_26.jpg Uma vida turbulenta Ver artigo principal: Uma vida turbulenta Filme parodiado: Força do Destino (1982), de Taylor Hackford A cena em que a Marge entra a usina e surpreende o Homer, que a pega no colo e sai da Usina com ela em seus braços é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Força do Destino" de Taylor Hackford Arquivo:Simpsons_29.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_30.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_31.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_32.jpg Conversa Fiada Ver artigo principal: Conversa fiada Filme parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão (1972), de Francis Ford Coppola Na cena em que Bart acorda e vê a cabeça de Jebediah Springfield ao seu lado na cama e acaba por se assustar com ela é uma paródia da famosa cena da cabeça de cavalo no "O Poderoso Chefão" Arquivo:Simpsons_161.jpg Os Crepes da Ira Ver artigo principal: Os Crepes da Ira O titulo do episódio é uma paródia do livro e que depois virou filme "As Vinhas da Ira" de John Steinbeck Filme parodiado: Jean de Florette (1986), de Claude Berri Os camponeses que exploram o Bart parecem muito com os personagens principais do filme Jean de Florette, de 1986 Arquivo:Simpsons_162.jpg Filme Parodiado: O Balão Vermelho (1956), de Albert Lamorisse No fim do episódio quando Maggie começa a ser levantada pelo balão vermelho é uma paródia do filme "O Balão Vermelho" Arquivo:Simpsons_163.jpg Numa noite Encantada Ver artigo principal: Numa noite encantada Filme Parodiado: O Mensageiro do Diabo (1955), de Charles Laughton Na cena em que a sombra da babá aparece no sofá que estão as crianças se assemelha muito a sombra de Robert Mitchum no filme "O Mensageiro do Diabo" Arquivo:Simpsons_164.jpg Na cena em que a Babá vai procura-los no sotão tambem é uma paródia do filme Arquivo:Simpsons_165.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_166.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_167.jpg Segunda Temporada O Professor Substituto Ver artigo principal: O professor substituto Filme parodiado: A Primeira Noite de Homem (1967), de Mike Nichols Numa das cenas desse episódio há uma paródia do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem" onde o personagem Sr. Bergstrom (dublado pelo Dustin Hoffman, que é o ator principal do filme parodiado) entra na sala e olha as pernas da senhora Krabapel, e fala a frase: "Você está tentando me seduzir, Sra Krabapel?" e no original fica: "Você está tentando me seduzir, Sra Robbinson?" Arquivo:Simpsons_movierefs.jpg Quando o professor substituto está indo embora de Springfield, Lisa o acompanhada pelo lado de fora do Ônibus, igual na cena do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem", onde o personagem de Dustin Hoffman corre atras de Elaine. Arquivo:Simpsons_145.jpg O Amor é belo Ver Artigo principal: O amor é belo Filme Parodiado: Um Corpo Que Cai (1958), de Alfred Hitchcock A cena em que o Skinner sobe as escadas da escola e olha para baixo e parece ter uma espécia de tontura é uma paródia do filme "Um Corpo de Cai", onde o personagem de James Stewart sobe as escadas do mesmo modo que o Skinner faz. Arquivo:Simpsons_02.jpg A cena em que Skinner está com Patty em seus braços na torre da escola é uma paródia da cena final do filme "Um Corpo que Cai" Arquivo:Simpsons_149.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_149_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_149_2.jpg Filme Parodiado: E O Vento Levou (1939), de Victor Fleming Na cena em que Patty deixa o diretor Skinner, ele começa a chorar nas escadas da Escola e fala a frase: "Amanha será outro dia na escola". Essa cena é uma paródia da cena final do filme "E O Vento Levou", incluse a frase que no filme fica: "amanha será outro dia". Arquivo:Simpsons_148.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_148_1.jpg Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge Ver artigo principal: Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge Filme Parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock Na sequencia em que a Maggie acerta o Homer com uma marreta é paródia da famosa cena do Chuveiro do filme "Psicose". A decupagem da cena, a trilha sonora, tudo remete a famosa cena do filme de 1960. Arquivo:Simpsons_23.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_24.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_25.jpg Filme Parodiado: As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer (1938), de Norman Taurog na cena em que Nelson e outros garotos estão pintando a cerca é uma paródia do filme "As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer" Arquivo:Simpsons_146.jpg Homer Contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento Ver artigo principal: Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento Filme parodiado: Os Dez Mandamentos (1956), de Cecil B Demille todo o flahsback do início do episódio é uma alusão à algumas cenas do filme "Os Dez mandamentos". Arquivo:Simpsons_33.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_34.jpg Filme parodiado: Intriga Internacional, de Alfred Hitchcock Na cena em que o Homer tenta para o carro da Tv à Cabo é uma paródia plano à plano da cena do filme "Intriga Internacional" de Alfred Hitchcock. Arquivo:Simpsons_35.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_36.jpg Dinheiro de Velho Ver artigo principal: Dinheiro de velho Filme parodiado: Tom Jones (1963), de Tony Richardson A cena do Vovô tomando remédio como se fosse num jantar com a Bea é uma alusão ao filme "Tom Jones". Arquivo:Simpsons_21.jpg O Momento da Verdade Ver artigo principal: O momento da verdade Filme Parodiado: Karate Kid (1984), de John G. Avildsen. Na cena em que Bart está treinando para vencer o Todd, num determiando momento, quando ele fica em cima da lixeira num pé só, ele imita uma cena do filme "Karate Kid" Arquivo:Simpsons_22.jpg Três homens e um gibi Ver artigo principal: Três homens e um gibi Filme parodiado: Sabotador (1942), de Alfred Hitchcock na cena em que Milhouse está quase caindo da casa da árvore e Bart tenta segura-lo é idêntica a cena da estátua da Liberdade do filme "Sabotador" Arquivo:Simpsons_172.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_172_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_172_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_172_4.jpg Filme Parodiado: Batman (1989), de Tim Burton Quando Bart se veste de Bartman na convenção de gibis e fala "Sou o Bartman", é uma paródia do filme do Batman, quando Batman pega o coringa e provem a frase "Sou Batman" Arquivo:Simpsons_147.jpg A Verdade Sempre triunfa Ver artigo principal: A verdade sempre triunfa Filme Parodiado: A Mulher Faz o Homem (1939), de Frank Capra Todo o episódio, inclusive o título (Mrs Lisa Goes to Washinton - Mrs Smith Goes to Washinton) é uma paródia do filme "A Mulher faz o Homem". Vários planos do episódio são idênticos aos do filme. Incluseve em questão de personagens do filme que aparecem no episódio. Arquivo:Simpsons_141.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_141_4.jpg Homer dançarino ver artigo principal: Homer dançarino Filme parodiado: Um Homem Fora de Série (1984), de Barry Levinson Na cena em que o batedor Bill McCloskey acerta em cheio a bola e manda ela para fora do estádio, a cena toda é idêntica a cena em que Robert Redford manda a bola de beisebal pra fora do estádio no filme "Um Homem Fora de Série" Arquivo:Simpsons_143.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_143_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_143_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_143_3.jpg Filme Parodiado: Ídolo, Amante e Herói (1942), de Sam Wood Toda sequencia em preto e branco do episódio, na cena do discuros do Homer é uma paródia da famosa cena do discurso de Gary Cooper no filme "Ídolo, Amante e Herói". Arquivo:Simpsons_150.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_150_5.jpg Todo mundo morre um dia Ver artigo principal: Todo mundo morre um dia Filme Parodiado: A Primeira Noite de um Homem (1967), de Mike Nichols Na cena em que Homer sai desesperado em direção a sua casa e depois bate no vidro chamando a Marge é uma paródia do filme "A Primeira Noite de um Homem", onde o personagem do Dustin Hoffman faz o mesmo, mas em direção a igreja onde Elaine está para se casar. Arquivo:Simpsons_152.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_152_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_152_2.jpg A casa da árvore dos Horrores Ver artigo principal: A casa da árvore dos horrores Filme parodiado: O Exorcista (1973), de William Friedkin Na cena em que a cabeça de Maggie vira 180 graus, é uma paródia da famosa cena do filme "O Exorcista". Arquivo:Simpsons_153.jpg Filme parodiado: O Iluminado (1980), de Stanley Kubrick No segmento "Casa do pesadelo", em que a casa manda que os Simpsons se matem entre si, as cenas remetem ao filme so Stanley Kubrick "O Iluminado" Arquivo:Simpsons-shining_2.jpg Filme Parodiado: Poltergeist - O Fenômeno (1982), de Tobe Hooper No mesmo segmento há várias cenas que são paródia do filme "Poltergeist". Arquivo:Simpsons_154.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_154_4.jpg Filme Parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock A "Casa do Pesadelo" é muito parecida com a casa de Norman Bates no "Psicose" Arquivo:Simpsons_155.jpg Série parodiada: Alem da Imaginação (1959) na cena em que Kang e Kodos pesam o Homer na balança e pegam um livro de "Como cozinhar humanos" no segmento "Os Malditos tem fome" é uma paródia de um episódio da série "Alem da Imaginação", onde os aliens tambem tem um livro do "Como servir humanos". Arquivo:Simpsons_156.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_157.jpg Peixe de Três olhos ver artigo principal: Peixe de três olhos Filme parodiado: Cidadão Kane (1941), de Orson Welles na cena em que o Sr.Burns estás fazendo seu discurso num palanque é uma paródia da cena do filme "Cidadão Kane". Assim como depois ele tenta derrubar a mesa dos Simpsons é uma paródia do filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_158.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_158_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_158_2.jpg Simpson e Dalila Ver artigo principal: Simpson e Dalila Filme parodiado: A Felicidade Não se Compra (1946), de Frank Capra A sequencia em que Homer está correndo pela cidade é uma paródia do filme "A Felicidade Não se Compra", onde George Bailey passa correndo pela cidade dando feliz antal a todos. Arquivo:Simpsons_159.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_159_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_159_2.jpg Bart é atropelado Ver artigo principal: Bart é atropelado Filme parodiado: O Mágico de Oz (1939), de Victor Fleming na cena em que Bart acorda no hospital após ter sua visão do inferno ele aponta para a família e o Lionel Hutz. essa cena é uma paródia do filme "O Mágico de Oz" Arquivo:Simpsons_160.jpg Cachorro Reprovado ver artigo principal: Cachorro reprovado Série parodiada: The Cosby Show na cena em que aparece a família Hibbert na cozinha, aparentemente jantando, a cozinha é muito semelhante a cozinha da série "The Cosby Show". Arquivo:Simpsons_144.jpg Capricha no Retrato ver artigo principal: Capricha no retrato Filme parodiado: E o Vento Levou (1939), de Victor Fleming Na cena em que Homer decide começar uma dieta, ele levanta seu punho esquerdo e diz a frase: "Eu juro por Deus que sempre passarei fome". Essa cena é uma paródia na cena final do E O vento Levou, onde a personagem da Scarlet tambem levanta o punho e fala a frase: "Eu Juro por Deus que jamais passarei fome de novo". Arquivo:Simpsons_173.jpg Terceira Temporada Bart, o Assassino Ver artigo principal: Bart, o assassino Filme parodiado: O Poderoso Chefão - Parte III (1990) e O Poderoso Chefão - Parte II (1972), ambos de Francis Ford Coppola No episódio há uma paródia do filme "Poderoso Chefão - Parte III", quando o Pernas vai testemunhar no tribunal e exibe uma "árvore do crime" como no filme do Francis Ford Coppola. E na cena abaixo, quando um dos chefes fica decepcionado com o Manhattan preparado pelo Pernas, ele dá o beijo da morte. beijo que o personagem de Al pacino dá em seu irmão no filme "O Poderoso Chefão - Parte II" Arquivo:Simpsons_09.jpg Filme Parodiado: Bons Companheiros (1990), de Martin Scorsese No mesmo episódio ainda há uma paródia do filme "Bons Companheiros", de Martin Scorsese, onde o crescimento de Bart dentro da máfia de Springfield é igual ao crescimento de Henry Hill no filme Arquivo:Simpsons_010.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_133.jpg Filme parodiado: Touro Indomável (1980), de Martin Scorsese Na cena em que Bart vai servir os drinks aos membros da máfia ele serve numa espécie de pirâmides de taças, como o personagem de Jake La Motta no filme "Touro Indomável" de Martin Scorsese Arquivo:Simpsons_134.jpg A cena da reunião dos chefes da máfia é uma paródia da reunião dos chefes das 5 famílias de mafiosos de Nova York, no filme "O Poderoso Chefão". Arquivo:Simpsons_140.jpg Definindo Homer Ver artigo principal: Definindo Homer Filme Parodiado: 007 Contra Goldfinger (1964), de Guy Hamilton Quando Homer salva a Usina Nuclear pela primeira vez o cronômetro para no número 007, numa referência ao final de Goldfinger onde James Bond para uma bomba no número 007, seu número de agente Arquivo:Simpsons_135.jpg Papai muito louco Ver artigo principal: Papai muito louco Filme parodiado: Um Estranho no Ninho (1975), de Milos Forman As cenas no hospital psiquiátrico onde Homer fica são muito parecidas com as cenas do filme "Um Estranho no Ninho" de Milos Forman. Personagens e até caraterização do ambiente é idêntica. Arquivo:Simpsons_136.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons 136 1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_136_5.jpg filme parodiado: O Silêncio dos Inocentes (1991), de Johnathan Demme Um dos personagens que está no manicômio está preso a uma maca, como o personagem Hannibal Lecter do filme "O Silêncio dos Inocentes". Arquivo:Simpsons_137.jpg Quando Flanders falha Ver artigo principal: Quando Flanders falha Filme Parodiado: A Felicidade Não se Compra (1946), de Frank Capra No final do episódio quando Homer avisa a todos na cidade para irem comprar na loja de canhotos do Flanders (o Canhotorium) é uma alusão da cena final do filme de Frank Capra "A Felicidade Não se Compra" Arquivo:Simpsons_138.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_138_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_138_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_138_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_139.jpg Os amigos de Bart se apaixonam Ver artigo principal: Os amigos de Bart se Apaixonam Filme parodiado: Indiana Jones - Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida (1981), de Steven Spielberg Na cena inicial do episódio, em que Bart foge do Homer com o jarro de moedas é uma paródia da clássica cena do filme "Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida" de 1981 Arquivo:Simpsons-movie-parodies-22.jpg Bancando a Babá Ver artigo principal: Bancando a babá Filme parodiado: Esqueceram de Mim (1990), de Chris Columbus O título do episódio em inglês (Homer Alone - Home alone) é uma paródia do filme "Esqueceram de Mim", e a cena em que Homer descobre que perdeu a Maggie, ele faz uma cara igual a do Macaulay Culkin no famoso filme dos anos 90. Arquivo:Simpsons_127.jpg Série Parodiada: Papaléguas na cena em que Homer persegue o Bart no início do episódio, é uma clara alusão ao desenho do papaleguás. Arquivo:Simpsons_115.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_115_1.jpg Me dá um Dinheiro ai ver artigo principal: Me dá um dinheiro aí Filme parodiado: Em Busca do Ouro, de Charles Chaplin Entre os mendigos que conversam com o irmão de Homer, há um que parece o Charles Chaplin. Ele está comendo um sapato, como na cena do filme "Em Busca do Ouro", onde o Vagabundo não tem o que comer, então decide comer o próprio sapato. Arquivo:Simpsons_116.jpg Filme parodiado: 2001 - Uma Odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanley Kubrick na cena em que Homer tem os delirios visuais, é uma clara alusão a visão pelo tempo do filme "2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço" Arquivo:Simpsons_118.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_118_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_118_2.jpg A casa da árvore dos horrores II ver artigo principal: A casa da árvore dos horrores II Filme parodiado: Charlie Brown e a Grande Abóbora (1966) quando passam seis crinaças em frente a casa do Homer, elas são idênticas as personagens do filme de 1966, "Charlie Brown e a Grande Abóbora". Arquivo:Simpsons_128.jpg Filme parodiado: O Expresoso da Meia Noite (1978), de Alan Parker Quando Homer tenta entrar no avião no aeroporto de Marrocs cheio de coisas na barriga, ele é descoberto. Assim como o personagem principal do filme "O Expresso da Meia Noite" Arquivo:Simpsons_129.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_129_4.jpg O Viúvo Negro Ver artigo principal: O viúvo negro Filme parodiado: Psicose (1960), de Alfred Hitchcock Depois da explosão da casa de Selma, Bob volta esperando encontrar o cadáver de sua esposa, ams ao girar a cadeira encontra Bart e se assusta. Essa cena é uma paródia da cena da revelação final do filme "Psicose", onde a personagem principal gira uma cadeira e encontra um esqueleto ali. A decupagem do episódio é idêntica a do filme. Arquivo:Simpsons_117.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_117_4.jpg Filme parodiado: Rebeldia Indomável (1967), de Stuart Rosenberg Quando Bob relembra seu tempo na cadeia, as imagens se semelham as do filme "Rebeldia Indomável" com Paul Newman. Arquivo:Simpsons_122.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_122_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_122_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_122_3.jpg Cão de Morte Ver artigo principal: Cão de morte Filme parodiado: Laranja Mecânica (1971), de Stanley Kubrick Toda sequencia da lavagem cerebral do Ajudante de papai Noel é uma alusão a cena do filme "Laranja Mecânica", onde o personagem de Alex de Large passa por um tratamento semelhante. Arquivo:Simpsons_120.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_120_1.jpg Homer Batedor ver artigo principal: Homer batedor Filme parodiado: Um Homem Fora de série (1984) Homer monta um taco igual ao personagem principal do filme "Um Homem Fora de série", de 1984 Arquivo:Simpsons_121.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_121_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_121_2.jpg Sábados de Trovão Ver artigo principal: Sábados de trovão Filme parodiado: Um Homem Fora de Série (1984) Quando Homer decide apoiar o Bart, a cena toda se assemelha muito a cena do filme "Um Homem fora de série", onde Glen Close se levanta em meio a mlutidão para apoiar Robert Redford Arquivo:Simpsons_123.jpg Filme parodiado: Ben-Hur (1959) Na corrida entre Bart e Nelson, a sequencia toda é uma alusão a cena da corrida de bigas entre os personagens do filme "Ben-Hur" Arquivo:Simpsons_124.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_124_1.jpg Um cavalo para Lisa Ver artigo principal: Um cavalo para Lisa Filme Parodiado: 2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço (1969), de Stanley Kubrick Toda sequencia do sonho de Homer no início do Episódio é uma paródia do prólogo do filme "2001 - Uma odisséia no Espaço" Arquivo:Simpsons_125.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_1.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_2.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_3.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_4.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_5.jpg Arquivo:Simpsons_125_6.jpg Categoria:Imagens